


Friends and Lovers

by Mystical_Dreamer



Category: ATWT, As the World Turns
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Dreamer/pseuds/Mystical_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey finds comfort in Luke's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Friends and Lovers  
> Author: Mystical_Dreamer {gypsiesheart at LJ}  
> Characters/Pairing: Luke and Casey  
> Rating: NC-17  
> A/N 1: Huge, huge thanks to g_and_honey,sripley and casiedearestfic over at LJ for the fast beta-ing, and wonderful words of encouragement, YOU THREE ARE THE BEST! HUGS TO YA!!!  
> A/N 2: This was supposed to be a short, simple one shot, but it kinda took on a life of it's own. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Warnings: Nothing really, just Casey and Luke smut,...I hope {blow jobs, rimming and sex}  
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! No disrespect intended. Just having some fun with the boys!

Friends and Lovers  
Part 1

 

Luke was sitting in the dark, the only light in the room coming from the television. His legs were stretched out, crossed at the ankles, propped up on the coffee table, drink by his feet and popcorn in his lap. Norman Bates had just snuck up on Marion Crane, pulled the shower curtain open, knife poised to strike when…

'Bang, Bang, Bang'

He jumped, spilling his popcorn on the floor and jerking the coffee table enough to slosh his Dr. Pepper over the sides of the glass. "Fuck!" he said before letting out a tense little laugh. He looked at his watch. Who could be knocking on his door at 11:30 pm?

'Bang, Bang, Bang'

Luke got up, brushed the rest of the popcorn off his sleep pants and walked to the door. He looked out the peephole and smiled as he began to open the door.

"Casey!" Luke said, but the smile disappeared from lips when he saw his friend. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he stepped aside and let his best friend in.

Casey stepped inside. "Fuck my life!" he said, before falling face first onto the couch. "FUCK!" he yelled into the cushion. "Fuck, fuck, and double fuck!" he yelled again, slamming his fist into the cushion with each word for emphasis.

Luke shut the door and locked it, before making his way back to the couch, sitting on the arm, watching his friend beat the living shit out of his couch. "You know, Case, my couch never did anything to you," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He patted Casey's calf and waited for him to sit up.

"Yeah, man, sorry." Casey chuckled as he sat up. He looked at Luke for the first time since barging in on him and noticed that all he had on was a pair of blue-checkered sleep pants…that's all! Nothing else! No t-shirt…no socks. NOTHING! 'FUCK!' Casey thought. He felt his cock twitch as his eyes wandered over Luke's body. That perfect, shirtless body, clad only in blue-checkered sleep pants that were riding sinfully low on his hips. Those hips that Casey often pictured his fingers digging into, as he fell to his knees, taking Luke's cock in his mouth… As the inappropriate thoughts about Luke and the absence of those low-riding sleep pants flooded his brain, Casey groaned, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it?" Luke asked, sitting beside Casey.

When Casey heard the concern in Luke's voice, he turned and looked at him. "We broke up," he sighed, before grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it tightly, closing his eyes and letting his chin rest on the pillow.

Another 'misunderstanding' with Alison, Luke thought. I wonder what she's pissed off about this week. Did Casey place a spoon in the fork slot in the utensil drawer? Luke shook his head softly. Luke could not understand why Casey put up with it. Why he didn't just dump her sorry ass once and for all. Alison could be a cold-hearted bitch at times, and usually those times involved at Casey. If truth were told, Alison better smarten the fuck up and see what a great catch Casey was, before someone else did.

Well, he's not such a great catch right now, Luke thought, sitting here on my couch, hugging my pillow, all sad and shit, but... Luke studied his friend; blond hair, made for running fingers through, blue eyes that Luke found himself lost in on more than one occasion, lips that just begged to be kissed and the curve of his hip that led to that ass. How many times had he gotten off picturing himself digging his fingers into those hips as he pounded that gorgeous ass? UGH! Luke, stop it! he inwardly shouted to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and sighed, before turning his attention back to Casey.

"Again?" Luke said with a small smile, looking at his friend. "This is a pattern with you guys. You have a fight, usually over something stupid, you break up and a couple of days later, you're back together. "

Casey took a deep breath, and said, "She slept with someone else."

"What?"

"I said she slept with someone else."

"Well, who was it?"

"Seriously Luke, does it even matter who?"

"Come on Casey, this isn't the first time you've heard something like this," Luke said, shifting so his right leg was bent on the couch, his ankle under his left knee, and he was facing Casey. "What makes it true this time?"

Casey let out a little chuckle as he turned on the couch, shifting so his left leg was bent on the couch, ankle under his right knee, mirroring Luke's position. "I walked in on her fucking him…in our bed. Oh, and to answer your question about who… Mick Dante."

"What?" Luke looked at Casey, stunned. He couldn't believe it. "Mick Dante?"

"Yeah. Apparently, she's in love with him and was only using me to make him jealous. She never loved me; I was just a distraction…a way to pass the time until he came around." Luke opened his mouth to ask how he knew this, when Casey put his hand up and continued, "And before you even ask me how I know this..." Casey paused. "She told me."

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered, bringing his left hand to rest on Casey's left knee, lightly rubbing with his thumb.

Casey felt a jolt of electricity surge through him, straight to his groin and he jumped a bit. He glanced at Luke, but saw that his reaction didn't seem to register. "Yeah, well, story of my life, right man?" He chuckled. "What's that saying…always a bridesmaid, never a bride?"

Luke smiled to himself. "You can't be a bride… you can't wear white," he joked, trying to ease some of Casey's tension away.

Casey looked at Luke and joked back, "I could too… just… an off-white."

Luke chuckled. "I don't think they make a white that off"

Casey laughed a bit, then sighed, shaking his head. "Can I ask a favor? I can't go back to the apartment tonight. Can I crash on your couch? I just don't wanna be alone."

"On one condition: show my pillow some mercy," Luke chuckled softly as he nodded towards the pillow that Casey still held in a death grip.

"Deal!" Casey chuckled as he set the pillow behind him on the couch.

"And you'll never be alone, Casey. You'll always have me. I'll always be here for you."

Casey felt his heart rate pick up at Luke's words. He let his eyes drift down to Luke's hand, watching his thumb making small patterns on his knee. He took in a shaky breath as he felt the heat from Luke's touch travel straight to his groin.

Luke heard Casey's unsteady breathing and he saw him glance down at his hand. Shit, Luke thought, I'm making him uncomfortable. At about the same time as Luke thought about removing his hand from Casey's knee, he felt Casey slip his fingers under his palm, his thumb lightly stroking the back of his hand. Casey looked up at Luke, locking eyes with him as he whispered, "I'll always have you huh?"

"Um, yeah. Of, of course," Luke whispered, as he took in a ragged breath, trying to ignore the look in Casey eyes and the heat and want coursing through his own body. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, friends," Casey said quietly, as he leaned in closer to Luke, lightly trailing his fingers up his arm. 'Friends,' Casey thought to himself.' I don't wanna be just friends anymore'.

Luke's breath hitched when he saw the look of pure lust and need in Casey's eyes. A shiver ran through his body as he felt Casey's fingers skimming up his arm, over his shoulder, and up into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, until Casey lightly brushed his lips against his, letting his tongue play along his lower lip. Casey took full advantage of Luke's surprised gasp, and slipped his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss.

Luke's brain told him to stop but his body had other ideas. When he felt Casey's tongue slip into his mouth, it sent a shockwave of pure desire straight to his hardening cock. He groaned, his eyes drifting shut, as he gave into the feel of his best friends lips on his, savoring the taste and feel of his tongue as he snaked his hand into Casey's hair, pulling him closer.

Luke snapped back to reality when he felt Casey straddling his hips, grinding down. Luke fisted his hands in his hair, pulling him back to look him in the eye. Both men were breathing heavy with desire. "Casey?" Luke whispered, searching his eyes.

"Yeah?" Casey said breathlessly continuing to play with Luke's hair with one hand, while his other hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb tracing his lips.

"What…What're you doing?" Luke whispered.

A small smile tugged at Casey's lips as he replied, "If you have to ask I guess I'm not doing it right."

Luke chuckled. "No, that's not what I meant." He brought his free hand up to his face and rested it on Casey's hand. "I mean…..you're not gay."

"I know," Casey replied, his gaze traveling from Luke's eyes to his lips and back again.

"I am," Luke stated.

"I know that too," Casey smiles.

He grabbed both of Casey's hands, moving them away from his face, on to Casey's thighs. He couldn't do anything about Casey straddling him, not that he wanted to, but if he was going to try to make any sense out of this, he couldn't have so much of Casey touching him. "Casey, what's going on, man?"

Luke's hands felt so warm and natural on his that Casey couldn't stop himself from lacing their fingers together. "Okay, here's the deal, Luke." He rested his forehead against Luke's, closing his eyes and trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "I want you. I have for a while now."

This can't be real, Luke thought to himself. It has to be another wet dream. He closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him before he questioned, "You…want me?"

"Yeah," Casey replied, slipping his tongue back into Luke's warm mouth. He smiled into the kiss when he heard Luke groan in pleasure. Casey slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, to emphasize just how much he wanted him. He felt Luke grab his hips, pulling him down harder as Luke thrust his hips up. "Fuck!" Casey shuddered, breaking the kiss. He looked into Luke's eyes and thought, Is this real? Is Luke really here? Wanting me as much as I want him? He got his answer when he felt Luke's hard cock through the thin material of his khaki shorts. He let his head fall onto Luke's shoulder, small moans of pleasure escaping his lips as Luke slowly rocked his hips up, making contact with his own hard cock.

Luke let his forehead rest on Casey's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his friend's hot breath coming in short gasps against his neck as they rocked together. Is this really happening? Am I really making out with my best friend, on my couch? He turned his head, kissing his way from Casey's shirt collar to just under his ear. He continued the slow movements of his hips against Casey's as he asked with a shaky breath, "You like that, Casey, huh? Does it feel good?"

"God Luke," Casey said breathlessly, lost in the feeling of Luke's lips on his skin, his hips grinding with his.

Luke couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes, and for a moment, gave in to the feeling of Casey rocking against him, his breath hot on his skin, his hand clutching his upper arms. "Wait…wait, this is crazy!" Luke breathed heavily, slowing the movements between them.

Casey pulled back, looking at Luke. "Why is this crazy? I've seen how you look at me, Luke. I know you want me too."

"That's not the point."

"So, you're not denying that you want me too," Casey asked, almost shyly.

Luke couldn't help but notice the hint of hope laced in Casey's voice. He brought one hand up to rest on his neck, his thumb running along his jaw. "No, I'm not gonna deny that I want you too."

Casey sighed heavily and smiled. "So, where do we go from here?"

This time Luke moved forward first, brushing his lips softly against Casey's before pulling back and running his thumb over Casey's swollen lips. "How about the bedroom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Luke only broke the kiss when the back of Casey's knees hit his bed, forcing him to sit.   Luke slowly brought his hand up to cup Casey's face, lightly running his thumb over his cheek as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Casey closed his eyes as he leaned into Luke's touch for a few seconds before sighing and turning to kiss his palm.  "Yeah, I'm sure," he whispered. He placed his hands behind him and moved backwards until he was in the middle of the bed. He leaned back on his left elbow, reaching his right hand out to Luke. "Come here." 

Luke couldn't move.  He wanted to, but he couldn't.  He just stood there, looking at the gorgeous man lying on his bed, asking him to join him. He closed his eyes, took a breath and heard his inner voice say,_ 'How many times have you dreamt of having Casey in your bed, Luke, and now that he’s there, asking you to join him you--'_ 

Casey pushed himself up and knee-walked on the bed over to Luke. "Luke?" Casey's voice broke into his thoughts. Luke opens his eyes to find two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen staring at him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're scared," he said as he brushed a piece of Luke's hair away from his eyes. 

Luke smiled as he brought both hands up to cup Casey's face.  He rested his forehead against Casey's as his hands traveled down his arms to his hands, lacing their finger together. "Of course I am scared," he admitted. "I'm terrified." He released a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding in until now. 

"I'm not, and if anyone should be scared here, it's me. You've done this before. I haven't." 

"How are you not scared Casey? If we do what I think we're going to do-" Luke moved his head back a fraction of an inch, looking deep into Casey's eyes as he said, "If we cross that line, we can't go back again.  Our friendship is gonna change because of this." 

Casey saw the fear and disbelief in Luke's eyes.  He smiled as he brought his hands up, cupping Luke's face.  He let his thumb trace over his cheekbones as captured his pouty lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back and said, "I'm not scared because this feels right Luke.  Being with you right now, like this, feels right." 

The calm and reassuring look in Casey eyes was all Luke needed to see.  He grabbed Casey's hips and pulled the blond closer to him. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before running the tip of his tongue over it, soothing it. He kissed Casey again before mouthing his way along his jaw and down the side of his neck. He felt Casey's breath hitch when he bit down on the muscle in his shoulder.  He pulled the skin between his lips and sucked for a few seconds before running his tongue up to his ear, tracing the shell.  "Tell me what you want Casey," Luke whispered hotly before turning his attention back to Casey's shoulder. 

"What I want is--" but Casey was too lost in the feeling of Luke's hands on his hips and mouth on his shoulder to finish.  He tipped his head to the side to give Luke better access to his shoulder and moaned when he felt Luke's hands slip inside his shorts and cup his ass, pulling him closer. 

Luke smiled into Casey's shoulder.  He loves the reaction he was getting out of Casey.  Luke runs his tongue over the bruise on Casey's shoulder. He brings his lips to Casey's ear, "What do you want?  Tell me," he asks again, before mouthing his way back to his lips. 

"What I want Luke, is you…inside me." His voice was soft as a whisper against his lips. 

Luke froze.  He felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming car.  Did he really hear Casey right?  "What?" 

Casey looked at him shyly, feeling himself blush and get harder at the thought of Luke's cock filling him up.  He wraps his arms around Luke's waist. "I said--" he traces Luke's bottom lip with his tongue, "that what I want Luke--" and his top lip, "Is you--" he noses he way to Luke ear, "inside me." 

_'Fuck Me!'_  Luke thought. He fought hard against the smile that formed on his lips as his imagined himself fucking his friend.  He closed his eye and tried to remember how to breathe. "What?" He opened his eyes when he heard Casey chuckle. 

"You like that idea, Luke," Casey teased when he noticed Luke fighting a smile.  "You like the idea of being inside me, fucking me!" 

"You have no idea," Luke growled as he grabbed the back of Casey's head and assaulted his mouth, moaning when Casey's tongue slid against his.  He slipped his hands under the hem of Casey's t-shirt and slowly pulled it off.  His fingers slowly traced Casey's shoulders, meeting at the base of his collarbone, then sliding down to the centre of his chest, his thumbs tracing the outline of well-defined Pecs.   He palmed his hands down Casey's sides and rested them on his hips as he leaned in and licked a messy, wet line from the centre of his chest up to his Adam's apple and then to  his ear.  "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he whispered huskily before turning his attention again to that gorgeous full mouth. Luke swallowed the soft sound that Casey made in his throat as he explored the inside of his mouth.  

Casey pulled Luke closer to him, one hand on the small his back, the other fisted in Luke's hair; his hips slowly grinding into Luke, moving on their own accord.  His tongue and lips fought for dominance with Luke’s as he slid both hands around Luke's chest and brushed his thumbs over his nipples. 

Luke hissed as he tore his mouth away from Casey's.  "Casey," he murmured against his lips, "touch me." 

Casey rested his head against Luke's as he slid his hands down Luke's chest to the top of his pants before slowly slipping his fingers under the waistband, undoing the knot and pushing them past Luke's strong hips, down to the floor. He watched as Luke toed them off the rest of the way, stepped out of them and kicked them aside. 

Casey sat back on his legs on the bed letting his eyes drink in the beauty that was Luke Snyder; the tousled, longish Blond hair that just screams, run your fingers through me.  Deep chocolate brown bedroom eyes that would make any sane man question his sexuality. Those full, pouty lips that just begged to be kissed and seemed to fit perfectly with his own.  "Christ, you're beautiful Luke," Casey said as he let his eyes wonder to Luke's broad shoulders, the dusting of fine hair that covered his chest, down his stomach to the small treasure trail that led to a trimmed patch of dark blond pubic hair and a not so small treasure. 

Casey reached for Luke's hard cock, letting his fingers dance over the length. He smiled when Luke's stomach quiver and he heard Luke's breathing catch.  His cock was long, thick, and glistening with pre-cum.  Casey touched the tip with his fingers, before fanning them out and smoothing the pre-cum over and around the head of Luke's cock. 

Luke groaned deep in his chest and he grabbed Casey hand, bringing it to his lips, licking and kissing his palm.  When it was slick with saliva, he guided it back down to his cock and pleaded softly, "Touch me Casey." 

Casey felt Luke shudder as he wrapped his hands around him and started to stroke in a slowly steady rhythm, but he stopped when he saw more pre-cum ooze out the tip. 

"Casey" Luke whispered when he saw him sit back on his legs.  _'Fuck!'_ He thought, _'he's having second thoughts.  I never should of let things get this far.  I should have sto-- '_ 

Casey caught his eye.  He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. "I have to taste you, Luke." Casey stares at Luke cock for a few second, admiring it's length and thickness before grabbing Luke's right hip with his left hand wrapping his right hand around the base of his cock, taking the first couple of inches of Luke into his mouth.  He moves his mouth up and down on the head of Luke's cock, stopping every few strokes to swirl his tongue around the head and tease the tip with his tongue. 

"FU--fuck--nnngh--don--don't tease--ugh!" Luke choked. 

Feeling more confident, Casey slowly took more of Luke into his mouth, his hand and mouth working together in a steady rhythm; his hand stroking up to meet his mouth as his lips moved down.  Casey sighed around his cock, relishing the feeling and taste of Luke, before deciding he wanted all of Luke in his mouth. Every time Casey's hand stroked down, one less finger was wrapped around Luke.   The fingers of his right hand danced their way from his cock, coming to rest on Luke's left hip and when he felt the head of Luke's cock hit the back of his throat, he relaxed his jaw, swallowing around the head. 

"Fuck Casey!   Stop!  Stop, stop.”Luke lightly pushed on his shoulder as he pulled out of Case's mouth. 

_'Shit! I'm not doing this right,'_ his inner voice said, _'he doesn't like it.'_ 

"I'm sorry.  I know you're used to someone with more experience.  Sorry it sucked" Casey shook his head and a small laughed escaped his lips when he realized the double meaning of what he said. 

Luke fisted Casey's hair, pulling him up, looking deep into his blue eyes.  "It sucked just fine Casey." He smirked, enjoying the tinge of pink on Casey's cheeks. "Did you think I wasn't enjoying that?" When Casey glanced down, avoiding his gaze, he got his answer.  Luke brought his other hand up and grabbed his chin forcing him to meet his gaze.  "There's absolutely nothing wrong with your cock sucking abilities.  Your lips wrapped around my cock felt incredible," Luke sighed. 

"Then why did you stop me?" 

"I was so close to coming--" 

"Isn't that the whole idea of being sucked off?" Casey grinned 

"Not when there's still so much I want to show you tonight." Luke smiled a wicked grin as he pushed Casey back on the bed.  

Casey moved to the centre of the bed, supporting himself on his elbows and forearms with one leg bent at the knee and the other flat on the mattress.  As his fingers lightly skimmed up and down his sides, he smiled his own wicked grin and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, teasing Luke with his eyes and said, "Show me" 

Luke never took his eyes of the gorgeous blonde as he crawled across the bed on his hands and knees to straddle Casey. He smiled when Casey sat up and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist.  Luke held Casey's gaze as his fingers found their way into his hair at the nape of his neck, letting the soft strand fall between his fingers, while his hips began a slow, lazy rhythm. Luke sighed and rested his head on Casey's shoulder, breathing hotly against his neck.  He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Casey's hips rocking up to meet his.   

"Luke, you feel…" Casey's words came out soft as a breath against Luke's neck as he nosed at his jaw. 

Luke took the hint, raising his head from his shoulder. "Yeah, I know, so do you." He locked eyes with Casey, holding his gaze for a few seconds before leaning in, welcoming Casey's tongue in his mouth.  They rocked against each other, for what seemed like hours, their lips meeting in the same slow, lazy rhythm as their hips.   

Luke stilled his hips, earning him a whimper of protest from Casey as he mouthed his way down his jaw to his ear, where he breathed, "You're wearing too many clothes Casey.  I think we need to take care of that."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke slid down Casey's legs, sitting by his feet. He knelt, reached for Casey’s shorts, popped the button, and slowly slid the zipper down. He nodded towards Casey, who leaned back on his forearms and raised his hips, allowing Luke to pull his shorts and his tiger print bikini briefs off. Luke licked his bottom lip, looking at Casey almost shyly through his lashes, and whispered huskily, “Open your legs for me, Casey.” Casey complied and Luke let out a small groan of pleasure at the sight of Casey lying before him, legs open, cock hard and heavy resting on his stomach, the tip glistening with pre-cum. He ran his hands up Casey’s shins to his knees, gently pushing his leg open farther, before running his hands up and down Casey’s thighs. Luke kissed, licked, and nibbled first the left thigh, then his right one, alternating between the two, moving slowly to the base of Casey’ s cock.

Luke stole a glance at Casey, whose head was thrown back on the bed, hand clenched on the headboard, breathing raggedly through parted lips. Luke smiled softly to himself as he dipped his head lower and licked at Casey’s balls, taking one and then the other in his mouth and sucking gently, rolling them around with this tongue. Luke let them fall heavily from his mouth before using his tongue to make lazy patterns on Casey’s cock, the palm of his hand following the trail of his tongue, applying gentle pressure the underside of Casey’s cock. He licked and palmed his way to the leaking tip, slipping it between his lips, moaning as he licked the pre-cum off the tip, before swirling his tongue around the head and sucking gently.

Casey groaned long and loud at the feel of Luke’s pouty lips finally wrapped around his dick. He’d dreamt about this for so long, and now that it was actually happening, he had to see, so he opened his eyes and glanced down. His fantasy paled in comparison to the actual sight of Luke between his legs, naked and hard, one hand wrapped around Casey’s cock, the other on his hip holding him in place, as he gently licked and sucked on the head. Casey reached a hand out, running his fingers through Luke’s hair before letting his head fall back onto the bed, moaning again as Luke started to take more of him in his mouth.

Luke slid his hand from around Casey as he took more and more of his delicious cock in his mouth, until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his jaw and throat, and almost came himself when he heard Casey’s hiss in pleasure as he swallowed, taking the last few inches of him in. Luke paused and inhaled deep and slow when he felt his nose brush Casey’s pubic hair. Luke moved his mouth up and down Casey faster, stopping every few strokes to swirl his tongue around the head, before moving back down to deep-throat Casey again.

“Ngh…Luke, GOD!” Casey breathed out huskily.

Luke could tell Casey was close by the change in his breathing, so he slowed his movements before letting Casey slip out of his mouth. He ran his tongue one last time up Casey’s cock before feathering kisses across his stomach. Luke moved his legs so he was straddling Casey’s thigh as he kissed his way up his chest, he placed one hand one either side of Casey’s head as he leaned in and captured Casey lips in a slow, seductive kiss. He deepened the kiss as he lowered himself onto the bed beside Casey's left side, his left leg overtop of Casey’s thigh and resting in between his legs. When the need for air became too great, Luke pulled back and lightly brushed his nose against Casey’s, smiling softly as he propped his head up on his right hand, his left hand tracing circles on Casey’s chest and stomach.

Casey returned Luke’s soft smile as he brought his right hand up to cup Luke’s cheek, running his thumb over his swollen lips. “Why’d you stop?” Casey whispered, his breathing labored. “I was so close.”

Luke smiled when he felt Casey's fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I know you were, that’s why I stopped. I didn’t want you to cum…not yet."

“Why?”

Luke tongued at Casey’s lips before licking a wet path down his jaw to his ear. His voice was hot and thick with desire as he whispered, “I wanna be inside you when you cum.”

Casey had never heard anything so fucking hot in his life. His cock twitched and his stomach flip-flopped at the sound of those words and the feel of Luke’s hot breath in his ear. He tilted his head to the right when he felt Luke start to nibble at the spot behind his left ear, making his way to his shoulder.

“Turn over on your stomach, Casey,” Luke said gently, dropping one last kiss on his shoulder before sitting up on his hip. Casey nodded his head, and Luke watched his hand slide from Casey’s shoulder, across his upper back, coming to rest on his other shoulder as Casey rolled onto his stomach. The look of complete trust that radiated from Casey’s gaze made Luke’s heart skip a beat. He took a deep breath as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands shook a bit as he opened the top drawer of his bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom. He closed the drawer and sighed heavily, resting his forearms on his thighs. A few seconds later, he felt the mattress dip as Casey crawled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Luke?” Casey whispered, dropping a soft kiss on his shoulder. “You okay?” he asked quietly, resting his chin on his shoulder

Luke placed a hand over Casey’s, smiling as he leaned his head back on Casey’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m just—um—a little—I don’t know what really. I mean—” He turned in Casey’s arms, searching his eyes. “Are we really gonna do this? Are we really gonna...” Luke trailed off, his voice shaky.

“What, Luke? Make love together?”

“Yeah,” Luke replied, tracing a finger along Casey’s jaw. “Make love together.”

“Yeah, we are,” Casey answered honestly leaning in, kissing Luke soft and slow. He pulled back and held Luke’s gaze for a second. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Luke's voice was quiet and his breath caught as he answered, “God, Casey. You don’t know how bad I want to. How long I’ve wanted you.”

Casey dropped his arms from around Luke and moved back on the bed, stretching out, held up by an elbow. He reached his hand out and said, “Then show me, Luke. Make love to me.”

This time there was no hesitation from Luke. He threw the supplies on the bed beside Casey’s head as he reached for his hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed. He hovered over Casey, kissing him long and deep, swallowing his moans. He nosed along Casey’s jaw line, down to his neck, where he bit down lightly, drawing the skin between his teeth, marking Casey, before soothing the deep purple mark with his tongue. Luke smirked to himself when he saw the hickey as he placed a hand on Casey’s shoulder, urging him onto his stomach.

Luke straddled the back of Casey’s thighs, lightly skimming his hands over the perfect round cheeks to his lower back. Luke bent at the waist to place butterfly kisses across Casey’s lower back. Luke’s cock brushed along the crack of his beautiful ass as he leaned forward, palming his hands up Casey’s back, continuing the feather light kisses up his spine and across his shoulders.

Casey inhaled sharply and moved his ass against Luke’s cock when he felt it brushing lightly across the crack of his ass. He felt the bed beside him dip as Luke placed his hands by his shoulders and started to move his hips, brushing his cock back and forth over Casey’s ass. “UGH—Luke,” Casey’s whimpered as he pushed back harder against Luke, “don’t tease!”

“Payback for the blow job earlier," he smirked as he breathed hotly in his ear.

“Yeah but—God.” Casey felt Luke press down harder, pushing his cock between his ass cheeks. “I didn’t know I was teasing, you do!” He pushed back again, trying to get closer to Luke.

“True.” Luke chuckled softly in his ear as he continued to slide his cock in between Casey's cheeks, stopping when felt the beginnings of an orgasm stirring. He stopped his hips and slowly dragged his cock from between Casey’s ass cheeks. He grabbed the lube and condom from beside Casey’s head and said, “Relax and open your legs for me a bit, Casey.”

Luke moved to the foot of the bed between Casey's thighs and opened his legs just a little bit more. He leaned forward, spreading Casey open and licking at his hole. Luke felt Casey jerk at the contact. “Casey, bend your knee for me and pull your leg up a bit,” Luke said, lifting his head and pushing a bit on Casey’s thigh. “Yeah, that’s it,” Luke said as he placed his hand on Casey's thigh and started to caress it, trying to help him relax. Luke dipped his head back down and licked at Casey’s opening again. Using just the tip of his tongue, Luke started to make small, slow circles around the hole, before flattening out his tongue to lick the whole area.

“Fuck!” Casey groaned, burying his face in the pillow, melting under Luke’s expert touch. He moved his knee up a bit farther, opening himself more to Luke.

After a few minutes of licking and teasing, Luke felt him start to relax. Luke groaned when he felt Casey push back, so he pressed the tip of his tongue against his opening and pushed in a bit. Luke groaned deep in his chest as the musky taste overloaded his senses. He continued to gently lick and tease at Casey’s hole, thrusting his tongue inside, opening Casey up and getting him ready. When he felt Casey’s hand grip his, he lifted his head to see Casey looking at him over his right shoulder, his eyes pleading.

Luke nodded his head, understanding Casey silent plea. He grabbed the lube and condom from beside Casey, and then stretched out beside him on the left side. He opened the lube and coated his fingers with it. “Look at me, Casey,” Luke urged.

Casey turned his head to look at the gorgeous blonde, resting his cheek on his forearm; a small moan was all he could manage at the moment.

Luke leaned in, brushing a soft, gentle kiss across Casey lips as he dipped his fingers and traced his hole, spreading the lube. Luke deepened the kiss when he slowly inserted one finger inside Casey, moving it in and out, getting him used to the feeling.

Casey moaned into the kiss, sucking on Luke’s tongue as he pushed back on his hand. “More Luke, please,” Casey pleaded against his lips.

Luke brushed a strand of hair off Casey’s sweaty forehead before running his fingers through his hair and he slowly inserted a second finger and started to ease a third one in when Casey sucked in a sharp breath. Luke couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice as he asked, “Hurting?"

“No…ngh…done this before,” Casey said, pushing against Luke’s hands.

“What?” Luke gasped, slowing the movement of his fingers. _But Casey said he’d never done this before,_ Luke thought.

“Yeah…in the…shower.”

Luke eased the third finger in. “You finger yourself in the shower?” he asked, picking up pace, driving his fingers deeper into Casey.

“Yeah…when I’m jerking off…thinking of you,” Casey confessed as he pushed back on Luke’s fingers again.

Luke’s cock grew harder at Casey’s confession. He kissed Casey long and deep again, swallowing his cries of pleasure as he crooked his finger, his knuckles brushing over Casey’s prostate.

“Luke,” Casey pleaded, his voice small. “I need to feel you inside me.”

Luke eased his fingers out of Casey, and wiped them on the bed before reaching for the lube and condom. He moved behind Casey as he tore open the condom and rolled it on. “I need you on your knees, okay?” Luke said gently as he grabbed on to his hips and guided him up. Luke’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Casey on his knees in front of him, ass up in the air, supporting himself on his forearms, forehead resting on his hands. _If this is another dream, please, God, don’t wake me up!_ Luke thought to himself as he grabbed the lube, flipped the lid, and poured a generous amount onto his hand. He first slicked up Casey’s hole again, slipping his fingers inside, getting Casey nice and wet before slicking himself up.

With his left hand, Luke grabbed Casey’s shoulder and leaning forward, whispered in his ear, “Relax, Casey. You’re gonna feel some pressure.” Luke nibbled at the shell of Casey’s ear. “It’ll hurt and burn for a few seconds until you adjust to my cock inside you,” Luke continued to whisper, as he guided his cock to Casey’s hole and started to press inside. “But trust me, it’s worth it.”

Luke straightened up and gently tugged on Casey’s shoulder as he continued to press slowly in. It took every ounce of strength and self- control Luke had to stop when he felt the head of his cock push through. He heard Casey inhale sharply. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Casey assured him. “Don’t stop, please. I need to feel you inside me…all the way inside me…as deep and as hard you can get.”

Luke closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, to stop himself from coming at the raw want and need in Casey’s voice and words. “Ngh…okay, I need you to slowly push back against me, okay? It’ll make it easier.” Luke started to inch his way inside and groaned deep in his chest when he felt Casey pushing back slowly to meet him until he’s buried to the hilt. He dropped his head onto Casey’s shoulder, his breath hot and ragged, as he waited for Casey to relax his bruising grip around his cock. Luke feathered kisses along his shoulders and neck and he started to feel Casey relax around him.

“You good?” Luke asked as he slowly pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock in Casey. Casey murmured something that sounded like ngh as Luke slowly thrusted back in, groaning at the heat and tightness that enveloped him. He pulled out again and shouted Casey’s name when Casey pushed back hard against him, his ass smacking against his thighs. Luke gripped his hips as he started a slow steady rhythm of pulling almost all the way out and thrusting all the way back in, his thighs smacking against Casey’s ass. Luke threw his head back, reveling in the feeling of being buried balls deep in his best friend.

Luke wasn’t sure how long he’d been pounding into Casey. All he was aware of was the feeling of Casey pushing back to meet his thrusts, and the moans of pleasure that escaped each other's lips. Luke picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into him. After a few strokes, he shifted his hips, hitting Casey’s sweet spot, and Luke tightened his grip on his hips as Casey vibrated around him. Luke knew he wasn't going to last much longer; the feeling of being inside Casey was too overwhelming, so he wrapped his hand around Casey's cock, pumping him in time with his deep thrust. Luke brushed his thumb over the tip and Casey cried out as he came, hot and wet, over Luke's hand and the bed. The feeling of Casey’s ass clamping down on him was all Luke needed to send him over the edge. With one last thrust, Luke cried out Casey’s name as he came hard. He rested his forehead on Casey's back, trying to catch his breath. He ran his hands up and down Casey's thighs and could feel the muscles in his legs trembling. He planted a kiss on Casey’s back before gripping the condom, slowly pulling out. Luke tied off the condom and tossed it into the garbage by the bed.

Casey whimpered as he felt Luke pull out. He kicked the blanket to the end of the bed before collapsing on his stomach, groaning, trying to catch his breath, smiling and softly laughing at the same time. When he felt the bed dip beside him, he turned his head and saw Luke lying on his back beside him, eyes closed, chest rising and falling, hand over his heart. Casey waited for a few seconds before reaching his hand out and placing it over Luke’s.

“Hey,” Luke said, smiling.

“Hey yourself,” Casey whispered as he traced a finger along Luke’s jaw before moving to kiss him slow and lazy. He groaned into the kiss when he felt Luke’s hand thread through at the back of his head. He pulled back, Eskimo-kissed his nose, and then tucked his head into the crook of his neck, his leg thrown over Luke's, his hand resting over his heart.

Luke pulled him closer, sighing deep, as his hand drifted to rest on Casey’s hip. “You okay?” he asked, kissing the top of his head before dipping his chin to his chest and looking at Casey.

“Ummm…better than okay.” Casey rested his chin on Luke’s chest, unable to meet his gaze as he whispered, “Feeling you inside me---making love to me---was amazing. Better than I ever imagined.”

“It was amazing for me too. Better than I ever imagined.” Luke wrapped him up tighter in his arms, holding him close, feeling a bit scared that if he let go, Casey was going to realize he made a mistake and bolt for the door, taking Luke's heart with him.

Casey looked up, and the look of love and trust he saw in those bedroom brown eyes made his heart skip a beat. “So, what happens now? Casey asked quietly.

Luke traced his finger along Casey’s jaw as he answered. “What do you want to happen now?”

“Do you want me to be honest, or lie to ya?”

Luke chuckled. “Lie to me.”

“I think I should get dressed, leave and we both should forget this ever happened.”

_Yeah,_ Casey thought, _how could I forget about tonight when it’s something I’ve been wanting for so long…when I’ve been in love with him for so long..._

Luke felt his stomach drop at the words. _Oh my god, he’s not kidding!_ Luke squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He let out a shaky breath. _Yep, go ahead, Luke...fall in love with your best friend, you stupid sh---_

Casey’s hand on his cheek snapped Luke out of his haze. “Now, ask me to be honest," he said with confidence, meeting his gaze full on.

Luke’s heart stopped as he asked, “Be honest with me.”

“I’m right where I wanna be, Luke. And if I’m going to be totally honest with you, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I’ve wanted to be with you like this for so long. And you were right when you said this changes our friendship, but not how I think you think it will…You’re still my best friend, the one person I turn to when I need a shoulder. Nothing will ever change that, but I want so much more than that too. I want to make love with you again and wake up in your arms tomorrow, and every morning after that. I wanna be friends and …” Casey’s voice trailed off, unable to finish this thought.

“And what?”

“I don’t want us to be ‘just friends’ anymore…I can’t go back to being just your friend, Luke. I want us to be friends and lovers.”

“Friends and lovers, huh?” Luke pulled Casey on top of him, smiling as he settled in between his legs. He hooked his foot around Casey’s leg, rubbing his calf. “I like that sound of that.”

-End-


End file.
